Te quiero con el Alma
by lady Sesshoumaru
Summary: Por fin el capitulo 7 LISTO!.........perdon por el retrazo...espero que le guste....algo de Lemon...confuciones y deciciones definitivas...quisas NO..jejeje Lean a ver que les parese...dejen su opinion Onegai..!
1. Default Chapter

Estos personajes no me pertenecen yo los utilizo para crear estas historia todos los derechos los tiene Sensei Rumiko (que lastima yo quería a Sesshou-sama para mi TT)

Esta historia esta basada en una peli que vi, me pareció tan romántica, y me imagine una dulce historia con ella, es por eso que me pareció buena idea publicarla con los personajes de Inu, algunas cosas las pondré al pie de la letra otras las inventare, quizás tenga un vocabulario medio vulgar, pero las situaciones están dadas en un barrio muy bajo de mi país así que, así se hablara bien a lo argentino...ja ja ja XD, si les resulta ofensivo sepan disculparme a ver que les párese , cualquier similitud con " Alma Mía" ...es mera coincidencia...( es no es cierto... ja ja ja XD)...bien comencemos... deseen me suerte...

_Te quiero con el Alma_

By Angie

En una radio local llamada Libertad comienza un programa muy popular en los suburbios del Gran buenos aires, el lugar la Boca, barrio humilde llenos de callejuelas y laberintos casas pobres, lleno de gente de grandes historias en sus simplezas y rutinas.

El Locutor toma su puesto, listo para comenzar el día saluda a todos con familiaridad, desde los controles le avisan que están listos. Las luces marcan en letras rojas " En el AIRE"...con una sonrisa el hombre se acerca al micrófono y saluda a su audiencia

Buenos días querida gente comenzamos ya el verano con ustedes Miroku Lajas, listo para acompañarlos en este...lindo día en Buenos Aires, el calorcito se espera para hoy así que no salgan muy abrigados, hoy tengo algo para ustedes un historia ... pero no se ilusiones es algo romántica pero no tiene un final feliz ...La historia comienza entre una pastelera y un Ingeniero...voy a hablar sobre el amor ...las cosas simples, los sueños...y que es el amor?...creo que es muy raro todo esto...bueno antes de ponernos pesados pasemos algo de música...

La vos del locutor se escuchaba con claridad en una humilde pastelería, el día comenzaba como siempre entre torta y harina, gente y risas, pedidos y simplezas. La dispensaría y ayudante vio llegar, montada en una motocicleta de reparto a la dueña del local. La joven de cabello negro sujeto con una trenza...la saludo alegremente al entrar al local...

Buenos días Kagome

Buenos días Letty...como vamos hoy?

Igual que siempre...todos quieren y nadie paga...

Ya veras que todo estará bien no te preocupes

Cómo te fue con Kouga?

No me hables volvimos a discutir

Que mal ...

Bueno a trabajar tengo algún pedido?

Si este hay que llevarlo para el mediodía

Bien manos a la obra

Mientras que en un barrio un poco más elegante, un hombre entraba en su local. Mucho tiempo soñando con algo así, sus ojos dorados se fijaron con orgullo en lo que para él seria el mejor restaurante del barrio Belgrano, uno de los asistentes lo llamo para preguntarle algo

Señor Leiva podría ayudarme

Ya te dije que no me trates como a tu jefe nos conocemos hace años que costumbre la tuya la de ponerme de mal humor por la mañana...¬¬

Ja ja ja ...lo se Inuyasha es que me gusta verte enojado pones una cara muy graciosa

...¬¬.. no le veo nada de gracioso

Ya deja eso, ayúdame no entendí las intrusiones que dejaste en los planos

Después de aclarar ciertos puntos, el empleado se retira dejando al joven ingeniero observando su sueño, suspirando pudo ver todo con claridad. Durante sus años de estudio en la Universidad, había deslumbrado lo que luego seria su meta, el local propio cada detalle y cada línea marcada por él, el celular lo saco de sus cavilaciones, su vos algo profunda sonó fuerte y clara

Hola...Leiva

Soy yo amor...

Ha...hola Kykio como estas?

Muy Bien soñando contigo...porque no me despertaste cuando te fuiste?...que malito eres...

Es que salí tempranisimo, no vi el motivo para despertarte...dime ya llamaste a tus padres?

Si Papi dijo que vendrá para el ensayo de la boda...

Ok...bueno te tengo que dejar me necesitan

De acuerdo amor nos vemos en la tarde no olvides que te amo

Yo también

El Ingeniero cerro el celular y suspiro, su novia era una mujer bellísima, no había dudas de ello, pero a veces se sentía sofocado por su asedio, aunque después de tantos años de noviazgo y luego convivencia lo de la boda era una mera formalidad, el celular sonó nuevamente y la vos masculina del otro lado de la línea hizo que el joven de cabello rubio y ojos dorados sonriera sin pensar

Hola Inu...que tal los preparativos de la locura

Ya deja eso Miroku...se que no te agrada la idea que me case pero ya es una decisión tomada...

Si no pelees conmigo tan temprano te llamaba para salir esta noche

Yo no quiero líos Miro...te conozco seguro que saldrás con alguna loca

Déjate de tonterías...será como tu despedida de soltero...ya sabes mujeres bellas, unas cervezas ...nada extraordinario... que puede pasar?... si no te gusta la amiga de mi chica pues te vas y ya

No se...

Vamos por los viejos tiempos de locuras...anda anímate...además tienes que conocer a mi chica es preciosa...tiene unas curvas que te dejan sin aliento...- el silencio en la línea hizo que Miroku riera a carcajadas- ja ja ja ja ...seguro que su amiga es muy buena en la cama ...anda...di que si...

ARGGGG...como te gusta molestar te dije que yo soy hombre de una sola mujer...¬¬

Ja ja ja ...anda...no te digo que te acuestes con ella solo salí a pasarla bien sin presiones

...- Inu suspira frustrado, del otro lado Miroku sonríe sabia que lo había convencido

De acuerdo a que hora?

al otro lado de la ciudad una mujer de cuerpo perfecto marcados con ropa diminuta, su boca pintada de rojo al igual que sus tacones, sus caderas se movían al son de su caminar, haciendo que todos los hombres voltearan a verla, varios hombres de una construcción, derramaron sus vulgares piropos ante la escultural mujer de cabello castaño...

Mamita cuanto me cobras

Como me gustaría ser esa pollerita que te tapa apenas el trasero...mamasa

A que hora saltaras a mi cama ...?

Tengo efectivo preciosa ..prometo no fallarte...

Ja ja ja ja ja si ven a ver lo que es un hombre de verdad...

Por toda respuesta, la mujer volteo y sonrío con picardía, las vulgaridades aumentaron pero a ella pareció no importarle, al llegar a la pastelería escupió un chicle viejo y entro sonriendo a su amiga

Como estas kagome...buenos días

Sango como estas?

Bien trabajando...no hay caso che la calle esta dura...me fallo un cliente...

Ja ja ja ...es raro que te halla fallado un cliente...

De no creer ...párese que su mujer estaba enferma o algo así...

Mmm...bueno ..ya no puedes hacer nada...me ayudas a cargar el pedido?

Si dale...- mientras ambas cargan los pasteles la mujer de escote le pregunta a su amiga por su novio- y como te fue con Kouga?

¬¬...ni me lo menciones...es un celosos de mierda...además no se que le pasa anda mas loco que de costumbre...

Le fue mal en la lucha?

Si ...

Bueno vas a ver que todo estará bien ...

Eso espero...no soporto a mi padre hablando "de lo buen chico que es Kouga"...y a mi madre secundándolo en todo...siempre hacen lo mismo cuando nos peleamos ..se meten en todo...grrrrr...

Bueno cambia esa cara...ya se... tengo una idea porque no me acompañas a ver a unos amigos?

No sé...

Vamos anímate...será divertido...

Continuara...

**Nota del Autor:**

Angie: que les pareció...?...algo vulgar quizás mas de lo que yo he escrito pero me dieron ganas de escribir esta historia espero que les guste...ja ja ja XD...

Sesshou: Porque le escribes un fic al cachorro...¬¬?

Angie: Porque se lo prometí...

Seshou: Feh...pierdes tu tiempo el no valora nada de lo que haces...¬¬

Angie: quien sabe...bueno no discutamos...vamos a comer algo rico...nos vemos chiquis espero sus comentarios como siempre...Envíen Review .


	2. Encuentro

Bueno gente linda acá el segundo capitulo de este fic, en verdad no se como seguirlo solo yo me meto en estos líos pero bueno pero ya que decidí hacerlo lo continuare... bueno como de costumbre mi agradecimiento a todas las personas que leen lo que escribo

_Te quiero con el Alma_

By Angie

Escenas del capitulo Anterior 

Bueno vas a ver que todo estará bien ...

Eso espero...no soporto a mi padre hablando "de lo buen chico que es Kouga"...y a mi madre secundándolo en todo...siempre hacen lo mismo cuando nos peleamos ..se meten en todo...grrrrr...

Bueno cambia esa cara...ya se... tengo una idea porque no me acompañas a ver a unos amigos?

No sé...

Vamos anímate...será divertido...

**Capitulo N° 2 Encuentro**

Acaso estas loca ...no quiero tener problemas otra vez con Kouga...¬¬

Pero eres una tonta aguafiestas tu te la pierdes ...

El teléfono celular sonó con insistencia, la joven de cabello castaño, saco el aparato de su pequeño bolso que llegaba cruzado por encima de su pecho, sus labios pintados de un color coral, se extendieron en una sonrisa al ver en la pequeña pantalla quien la llamaba

Hola...si papito... la diosa sexual te atenderá...ja ja ja...pero te cobrare extra por la urgencia...pues quien sabe...ja ja ja...aja...si...no te preocupes... eso cambia el preció también...lo se mi Rey...nos vemos dentro de media hora...si conozco ese Motel...bien ..ja jaja...si ahí estaré

La joven, cerro el pequeño aparato y hizo una mueca al ver la cara de su amiga..

"se notaba que no era feliz, tendría que hacer algo ...pero que?."

Sin la solución al frente...decidió partir , su cliente la estaba esperando

Bueno nena me tengo que ir ...nos vemos cuando termine con este viejo...

Ok...Sango-chan nos vemos después..

Si nos vemos al viejito no le gusta que lo haga esperar y si quiero sacarle algo extra mejor que haga buena letra...ja ja ja...

No tiene remedio...nos vemos luego

Al irse la despampanante mujer de curvas peligrosas, la joven que se encontraba dentro de la pastelería apareció con cara rara

No se como puedes ser así...¬¬

No tendrías que juzgar a las personas Letty...ahora tendremos que movernos para terminar con esto verdad hermanita...?

Pues si ...ahora debes entregar estas tartas y después , tiene que entregar unas masas finas

Voy y vuelvo...ok...

La joven de trenza subió a su motocicleta y se fue del lugar mientras que en la radio se escuchaba al locutor ...

_Bueno chicos tiempo de dedicatorias...a ver...mmm...que tenemos aquí. " te amare por siempre" dedicado para K de parte de L...mmm...cuanto amor y misterio . ._

El tema sonó con fuerzas por los parlantes de una camioneta que llevaba verduras, justo pasa frente a una de las pintorescas casa del barrio de la boca llena de colores, pasillos largos, ropa colgada en los balcones...

De una de estas sencilla viviendas, sale una mujer con uno mate en la mano, se acerca al par de hombre que se encuentran enfrascados en una discusión amistosa

Pero yo ya le dije es el carburador

No se que haría si vos muchacho...no se como mi hija no se casa con vos de una buena ves...

Bueno ya sabe como es Kagome ...no le gusta que la presione...

Pero Kouga-chan tu eres un excelente partido...

Dijo la señora al entregarle el Mate...mientras que las tres personas charlan animadamente se ve que llegan las hermanas...fueron recibidas con sonrisas por parte de la mujer y el joven de ojos celestes, mas la cara del hombre mayor era seria y de disgusto...

Hola Hijas ...como les fue?

Bien mama estoy muerta... 

Respondió la menor de las jóvenes que al igual que su hermana era una joven bonita su cabello era negro y le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos eran de color chocolate su cuerpo era delgado y en desarrollo, y con la altanería que se caracteriza a los adolescentes, hizo un gesto de asco al ver como la miraba su padre, y lo expreso abiertamente

Porque papá siempre estas con esa cara de culo...

Nena...cállate la boca...¬¬

Pero es verdad mamá siempre es igual...¬¬

La hermana mayor suspiró con resignación cuando su padre reaccionó como de costumbre, empezó a vociferar y a discutir mientras que Letty contestaba, con gritos al subir las pequeñas escaleras que la llevaban su habitación, seguida por el hombre mayor y la madre detrás tratando de evitar un desastre, con resignación Kagome entro en su casa sin dirigirle la palabra al muchacho que la miraba con amor, el sentirse ignorado el muchacho de contextura firme, aun con las manos manchadas de grasa de auto se acerco ala joven y intento abrazarla pero ella lo rechazó rotundamente

Vamos Ka-chan...perdóname...sabes que no me gusta que ese tipo se pasó de listo...¬¬

Ese que golpeaste era uno de mis mejores clientes y por tu culpa ya no me hace mas pedidos...y no se paso de listo me ayudaba con mi pedido...¬¬

Vamos preciosa no me gusta estar enfadado contigo...

Los brazos del joven rodean a la muchacha de ojos chocolate que de un empujón se zafó, cuando entra en la casa es seguida por un irritado novio que le pide que no se pelen

Vamos Ka-chan...no te enojes conmigo...sabes que me voy por unos días y que la lucha con el Hombre trueno es importante...no puedo estar enojado contigo...me desconcentro por favor...me perdonas?

Muy a su pesar ella decidió perdonarlo, se dieron un beso, y él la acompaña a la cocina ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que la escena era observada por los padres de Kagome

Que bueno que se arreglaron tu hija es una estúpida orgullosa, ese chico vale oro, no se porque no se casa de una vez...¬¬

Pero viejo ...ya sabes como es Kagome, no le gusta que Kouga-chan se comporte como lobo celoso..no la presiones ...déjala tranquila...

Pero mujer esa niña no sabe lo que quiere...¬¬

Bueno bueno ya deja eso vamos a tomar unos mates...

El par de personas mayores se mete a la casa...

Por la noche 20: 30...

Suena el telefono, nadie contesta, Kagome baja las escaleras y contesta

Hola ...

Ka-chan necesito de tu ayuda...es urgente...me ayudaras?

Bueno San-chan ya salgo para alla espera ...donde estas?

En casa ...

Ya voy...

La joven de cabello negro se movió con rapidez, paso por la habitación de sus padres para avisarle que iba a salir

Como que te vas a Donde?...¬¬

Ya te dije Papa...es Sango me llamo con urgencia ..párese que tiene problemas...

Nena llevas abrigo?

Si ya me voy los llamo por teléfono apenas este en su casa...

No queres que te acompañe?

No papá gracias...

Sin mas preámbulos la muchacha corre las dos casa que la separan de su amiga, observo el cielo encapotado, volvió aprestar atención a la puerta marrón frente a ella, aun con la respiración entrecortada la toco, una muchacha de exuberante cuerpo envuelto en una toalla roja se abalanzo sobre ella en agradecimiento por su pronta llegada y la hizo pasar a la humilde casa; apenas cruza la puerta Sango le explica que tiene un problema "laboral", porque una amiga le falló

Menos mal que viniste ...

Que paso?...vine lo más rápido que pude

Hay amiga necesito que me ayudes con un laburo

QUE?

La Mirían iba hacer un trabajo conmigo y no pudo venir sé el enfermo el chico, necesito que la reemplaces

QUE ESTAS LOCA?

Sin responder Sango comenzó a sacarle la remera sencilla y ponerle otra más sexy, después la miro y decidió que debía llevar pollera y se puso a buscar una en el ropero, mientras que Kagome expresaba su disgusto

No me gusta hacer eso... recuerdo la otra vez cuando paso lo mismo, terminamos casi en la comisaría

Pero esto es diferente, el tipo con el que tengo cita es el que te dije ese que me trae loquita, va con un amigo, que se casa quiere hacerle la despedida, dale sino voy a tener que cancelar al cita, y me muero por verlo...no sabes lo bien que se mueve en la cama ...dale áseme la pata por favor ...

No lo se ese tipo creerá que soy una puta ...

Bueno peor solo me acompañas luego me voy, tu te haces la difícil...

Nose...

Como si fuera difícil hacer eso ..Anda porfis..cuando veas a ese papasote me dirás que tengo razón...mmmm...si supieras lo duro que tiene ese trasero...anda ...si por favor?

La cara de suplica de su amiga tuvo el efecto esperado y con una mueca, acepto la idea de ponerse una diminuta minifalda de cuero negra

Seguro que el tipo que me tocara a mí debe ser un estúpido...no se porque te hago caso... 

Porque quieres verme feliz...

Diablos..me olvide llamar a mis viejos...pásame el teléfono...

Mientras que kagome le explicaba a su madre, que su amiga se sentía mal y se quedaría a cuidarla, Sango se ponía un pequeño Top negro transparente que dejaba ver sus firmes seno apenas tapados por sostén rojo de encaje, sus caderas estaban cubiertas por una pollera de Shifon roja, que apenas le tapaba su firme trasero, no llevaba medias finas sobre sus largas piernas, sus zapatos altos alargaban mas su figura, luego de pintarse la boca con su labial favorito, sonrío a su amiga que peinada con su cabellera negra suelta y esa boca roja fuego se veía extremadamente sensual, además la remera roja que se le adhería al cuerpo, marcaban muy bien sus seno y cintura, como a la musculosa le faltaba un hombro se le veía espectacular, aunque ella misma no lo sabia. Cuando estuvieron listas cruzaron las carteras sobre sus bustos y salieron al encuentro de sus "Clientes"

En un bar se encuentran dos jóvenes, el mozo trae una cerveza y algunos aperitivos, uno de ellos se encuentra muy nervioso, su amigo hace una mueca al verlo jugar con un papel...

Para de hacer eso...no se porque estas tan nervioso?

Como que no sabes vos me metes en estos líos y ahora me preguntas...¬¬

Por Dios no sabes como tratar a una prosti?

Claro que se...pero sabes que no me gusta engañar a Kykio...

Va...es tu despedida de soltero, eso mujer te tendrá toda la vida , además ya dejemos de hablar de esos...

Ya no creo que vengan es tarde...mejor nos vamos

Mientras decía eso el joven de cabello rubio se puso de pie, al instante su amigo lo miró con frustración

Tu te quedas ahí ...pero hombre ...deja de comportarte como un niño...¬¬

A quien le dices niño...¬¬?

Ya deja eso...calmate...

En ese ínstate en la ventana del elegante bar apárese una cara femenina, con ambas manos apoyada en el vidrio, hasta enfocar al hombre de ojos azules que la saludo, la mujer se despego de la ventana y camino elegantemente, hasta entrar levanta la mano y saluda, en sus labios se marco una sonrisa amplia y sexi.

Miroku por su parte, se deleito con la visión de mujer que se acercaba a él, sus ojos pícaros se fijaron primero en esos senos, luego en sus curvas, cubiertas apenas con esa pollerita, luego subió a su rostro femenino, los labios color coral se movieron en un saludo, mientras que el cabello castaño sujetó en una media cola caía como cascada sobre su espalda

Hola guapo...como estas...

Hola reina ...

Disculpa la tardanza...

Después del simple intercambio de besos fueron presentados los amigos

Ella es kagome..Él es Miroku...

Hola...

Mucho gusto Kagome te presento a mi amigo el es Inuyasha

Sango saludo primero al joven de ojos color dorado

Hola , que guapo es tu amigo Miroku

Hey que tu estas conmigo...

Lo se..

Buenos noches mi nombre es Kagome

El joven ingeniero se había quedado pasmado ante la belleza de las jóvenes en especial la de cabello negro cuando la vio acercarse pudo sentir su perfume fresco a lilas, su boca roja fue como una fresa que quiso morder, al escuchar que lo presentaban se acerco para saludarla con un beso, primero a la joven Sango, y luego a la que le presentaron como Kagome. La besarla en su suave mejilla sintió una corriente eléctrica que surco su espina ...

Continuara...

Nota del Autor...

Angie: .bueno...espero que les guste..por cierto aclaro algo **MATE**, es una bebida tradicional argentina, se toma en una especie de recipiente con Yerba ( una hierba como el te) y con una bombilla ( o sorbete de metal)..bueno después de esta simple aclaración me despido es que ya son las 2 a.m. y mañana me tengo que levantar a las 6 A.m...rayos...otra ves de trasnochada... 

Review Onegai...O


	3. Lluvia

Bien antes de olvidarme aclaro que los personajes no son míos ( que pena Sesshou TT)...pero la historia la cree yo ..

Bueno comencemos con el tercer capitulo que espero realmente que lo disfruten

aclaración:

" ..." pensamientos...

Te quiero con le Alma 

By Angie

Capitulo anterior

Hola , que guapo es tu amigo Miroku

Hey que tu estas conmigo...

Lo se..

Buenos noches mi nombre es Kagome

El joven ingeniero se había quedado pasmado ante la belleza de las jóvenes en especial la de cabello negro cuando la vio acercarse pudo sentir su perfume fresco a lilas, su boca roja fue como una fresa que quiso morder, al escuchar que lo presentaban se acerco para saludarla con un beso, primero a la joven Sango, y luego a la que le presentaron como Kagome. La besarla en su suave mejilla sintió una corriente eléctrica que surco su espina ...

Capitulo N° 3 **Lluvia**

Las chicas se acomodaron frente a los jóvenes, y el mozo se acerco para ofrecer el menú, ellas solo pidieron otra cerveza y el matre se retiro, asistiendo con la cabeza.

Una gran incertidumbre rodeo a una de las dos parejas, tanto Kagome como Inuyasha no hablaban, todo lo contrario de Miroku y Sango que hablaban sin cesar, su conversación era algo elevada de tono con frases de doble intención.

Por sus parte Inuyasha miraba de reojo a la escultural mujer de ojos chocolate, aunque ella no-paresia muy interesada en complacerlo, ya que miraba hacia fuera de la calle.

Muy a su pesar el Joven ingeniero resentía la falta de interés de su supuesta pareja, en su mente se generaron miles de preguntas. Aunque en su rostro no se denoto el interés, su mente giraba entorno a las curvas de esa mujer de mala vida que osaba ignorarlo...

" Que le pasa a esta?...acaso no le gusto?...se supone que es una Puta no tendría que ser más gentil y servicial?...Y porque me preocupo por que esta mujer no me haga caso?...Puta madre yo bebería estar en casa no sé que hago aquí?

Por su parte kagome se sentía bastante perturbada por la sensación que sintió en el instante ñeque los labios de él rozaron su mejilla, la fracción de segundo que duro ese acto fue suficiente para que un calor inundara su corazón, pero decidió ignorarlo ya que el seguramente la vea como un entretenimiento así que se entretuvo contando las flores que podía ver a través de la ventana, aunque no podía concentrarse ya que recordaba los hermosos ojos dorados que por un instante se fijaron en ella hacían que su corazón se acelerara sin remedio

" Dios Mío!... que lindos color de ojos tiene el ingeniero...en verdad que Sango-chan tenia razón cuando me dijo que estaban buenísimos...O/o...diablos que estoy pensando...no debería estar aquí...seguro que si Kouga se entera de esa escapada ...se pondrá como una fiera...me matara... .."

Mientras la mente los jóvenes se perdían en sus pensamientos otra era la charla que llevaban el locutor y la chica de cabello castaño era una mescal de deseo y picardía...las risas cómplices, marcan la conversación subida de tono mientras que las manos de Miroku rozan sugestivamente las muñecas de la bella joven, esta por debajo de la mesa se quitas el zapato y coloca su pie derecho en la entrepierna del morocho de ojos azules, haciendo que este se sobresalte un poco y luego sonría picaramente, complacido con la las acciones de su "amiga"...

Ella se aproxima por encima de la mesa para que solo él oiga lo que le iba a decir

Tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo...

Que bien...Te dije que te ves preciosa esta noche para comerte.. Y toda Solo para mi

Por supuesto que soy solo para Ti... papi...mmm no veo la hora que nos vallamos... " ya veras lo que es bueno..."

Esos suena muy bien que tal si nos vamos ahora... .?

Esos suena bien espera que voy al baño

Haciendo una señal a Kagome Sango se levanto y fue seguida por su amiga, apenas la chica de labios rojos cruza la puertas es tomada del brazo y llevada hasta un rincón del baño, su miga la sujetaba por los hombros con desesperación...

Amiga lo viste?...esta buenísimo...no sabes como me gusta...

Si es muy guapo...pero yo me quiero ir a al mierda que aquí viste como es su amigo?...me odia

Tienes que ayudarme...

No yo me voy ahora ...¬¬

POR FAVOR...POR FAVOR...

No ...yo me voy

Kagome se libero de las manos de su amiga y se encamino a la salida para irse de ahí llego a la puerta del baño y Sango la sujeto nuevamente...volvió a suplicar

POR FAVOR HASLO POR MI...AMIGA...T-T...TENGO MUCHAS GANS DE ESTAR CON ESTE TIPO POR FAVOR...

La mujer de cabello castaño abraza a su amiga y le pide nuevamente su ayuda prometiéndole un sin fin de cosas si la ayudaba

Vamos Ka-chan...ayúdame...

Mierda ...porque carajo no puedo negarte nada...pero que hago si el tipo quiere conmigo...el me cree una prosti...

Eso no es tan malo pásala bien con ese bombón y olvídate por una noche de ese odiosos novio tuyo...

No me digas eso...

Bueno ya ...esta bien ...dame el tiempo necesario para irme y luego pon excusa hazte la difícil , seguro se harta y te deja...

No sé...

Mira este tipo no es diferente a los demás ...acaso no sabes hacerte la difícil...?

Pues si...pero...

Sin mas Sango abrazo a su amiga sabia que la había convencido y dando un beso en la mejilla le agradeció

GRACIAS , AMIGA...ERES UN AMOR...

Diablos...

Ja ja ja mejor regresemos Miroku debe estar impaciente...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras tanto en la mesa del bar los dos hombres tienen una charla, que comenzó apenas las mujeres desaparecieron de la vista...

Viste lo que es Esa diosa...?

Sí pero...

Amigo...necesito irme me espera una noche de placer infinito...

He?...como que te vas?..y que hago yo?

Por Dios que mal te hace convivir con "esa" mujer...me vas a decir que no sabes tratar a Una Puta, Ya te olvidaste de las noches de parranda?

Claro que se como tratarla es que...

Mira yo me voy... tu te llevas a ese cuerpo a un hotel y la pasa de lujo, olvídate de lo demás, pásame la cuenta yo pago...

Callarte que aquí viene ...

Las mujeres se aproximan, la de labios color coral abraza a Miroku y le planta un besote en los labios, sonriendo susurra en su oído " todo listo", entonces el hombre de ojos azules saluda con un beso a Kagome en forma de despedida, se despide de su amigo con un apretón de mano y se encamina con la exuberante mujer de ojos marrones hacia su coche.

Mientras que en la mesa del bar se encuentran dos personas sumidas en el silencio, cada vez que alguno osa mirar a la cara del otro descubre que justo en ese instante es observado, entonces rehuye la mirada, tanto el hombre como la mujer no saben como reaccionar ni que decir, por casualidad ambos estiraron las manos sobre la mesa, para tomar el vaso de cerveza, el mínimo contactó de los dedos provocó una descarga eléctrica que hizo que ambos quitarán las manos casi con terror,

Arto de la reacción esquiva de esa mujer Inuyasha decidió poner un hasta aquí. Pero fue sorprendido por la respuesta de la mujer de cabellera negra

Suficiente...esto es una estupidez...

me voy a mi casa...esto es Estúpido...

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo...Entonces fue Inuyasha quien le cedió la palabra, con un ademán de la mano le pidió que hablara primero

Bueno ...sabes yo no soy una Puta como tu piensas , solo le hice un favor a Sango, es que la chica que tenia que acompañarte le falló..y ella me pidió que la acompañara...este...y...bueno por eso estoy aquí ...yo ...yo trabajo en una pastelería..y...mejor me voy a mi casa...discúlpame...

Te llevo...

No gracias...

Pero no tiene auto como vas a irte?... es tarde

Bueno me tomó un taxi..

Porque no dejas que te acompañe, no me gustaría que te pase algo malo

Bueno, esta bien...

El ingeniero deja dinero en la mesa y sigue a la diosa de musculosa roja, que ya salía del bar, apenas pones si se da cuenta que las nubes amenazadoras dominan el cielo...

Kagome caminó sin importarle nada por aquellas callejuelas simples, Inuyasha la seguía como embelesado, justo en ese ínstate comenzó a llover torrencialmente...Ella solo sonreía dejando que cada gota la mojara y refrescara, marcando aun mas su figura su boca roja marcaba una sensual sonrisa natural mientras que su cabellos se pegaba a su cabeza...

El joven de rubia cabellera, estaba empapado pero no le importaba paresia como si la secuencia de caminar pasaba en cámara lenta...verla caminar con gracia felina y esa sonrisa...hacían que la lluvia le importara muy poco , al igual que todo lo demás..caminaron varias cuadas sin ningún lugar preciso, hasta que Inuyasha se dio cuenta que estaban cerca de su local y sugirió que fueran a resguardarse ahí..

Vamos a se de un lugar donde refugiarnos...

Ella solo asintió, y lo siguió...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras que Inuyasha y Kagome caminaban tranquilamente sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, otra era la historia que se generaba entorno a Sango y Miroku.

Después de despedirse de sus amigos la pareja llego al estacionamiento donde el joven de ojos azules tenia estacionado su Peugeot 504 blanco, se pararon frete a la portezuela y el abrió para que ella se metiera, antes de mecerse en el vehículo el ansioso hombre atrajo a la exuberante mujer y le beso con pasión, la mujer respondió con avidez que para pegarse mas a él entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello sus dedos jugaron en la cabellera azabache, mientras que las manos del joven vagaban por las peligrosas cuevas femeninas. Después de varios minutos fue ella la que interrumpió el apasionado beso, asegurando que no comiera ansia...

mm...que ansioso estamos...pero sabes?...si sigues así no llegaremos al hotel...

ja ja ja ja...tiene razón..mejor vamonos de aquí...

claro que si...

Sugestivamente la mujer beso la punta de la nariz de Miroku y se metió en el auto, por su parte él trataba de controlar sus respiración, y las puntadas que sentía en todo el cuerpo, en especial en su parte inferior de este...

Miroku la vio sonreír, si contestó el gesto mientras se ponía delante el volante puso el motor en marcha al moverla palanca de cambio se rozaron, cuando puso marcha atrás, volvieron a sonreír cómplices del placer que les esperaba y que pronto sentirían al estar juntos, la conversación fue de temas sin importancias un dialogo de doble sentido siempre estaba presenté, luego hubo un silencio largo solo se escuchaba la música del sterio del auto, hasta que en un instante ella para llamar su atención llevo su mano al muslo masculino y comenzó a acariciarlo. Con gran esfuerzo Miroku no volteo a verla, había comenzado a llover y necesitaba concentrarse; ya que a esa hora él traficó era muy pesado.

Cuando llegaron a un Semáforo en rojo, Miroku suspiro soltó el volante y se estiro hasta donde ella estaba, pasando su mano por detrás de su cabeza la atrajo hacia el y la castigo por su imprudencia con un beso que dejo a Sango sin aliento y sonriente, pero cuando ella comenzó su castigo, el ruido de las bocinas los volvió a la realidad...ambos se carcajearon y pusieron el auto en marcha, mientras que los demás conductores de dedicaban a insultarlo

Oigan par de idiotas, no saben que existen hoteles?

Si estas caliente llévatela un descampado deja de estorbar el transito...idiota...¬¬

Muévete imbecil...¬¬

Maldito Hijo de Puta muévete...¬¬

Sin prestar ninguna atención a los insultos movió el auto, y se encamino al Hotel de siempre. Después de 15 minutos el auto llegó a destino; se deslizo silencioso por las arcadas de ligustrina, una cascada fue la primera visión las luces tenues daban un toque de intimidad, sin bajarse del auto hablaron con el encargado que les dio el numeró de la habitación y las llaves el pequeño departamento estaba a unos metros llegaron y estacionaron el portón se cerro y ellos quedaron en su propio mundo.

Tranquilamente la pareja bajo del auto y se encamino a la habitación a pesar de la lluvia que caía copiosamente. Ya cerca de la puerta el joven de cabello negro, capturo a la mujer de cabello castaño contra la puerta y intento besarla, pero esta desvió da boca y recibió el beso en el cuello, Sango puso sus manos en los pectorales y los acarició con una sonrisa perversa lo empujo y le quito las llaves, abrió al puerta y se perdió en el interior de la habitación el sonido de sus carcajadas ...lleno los oídos masculino.

El Hombre de ojos azules entró al cuarto, las luces rojas dominaban el lugar de simple elegancia, la enorme cama estaba dispuesta música suave busco con la mirada a al mujer de gracia felina pero no la vio, cerro la puerta tras si y puso el cerrojo, se dirigió al mini bar y se sirvió un trajo, escucho corre de agua y supo que estaba en el baño, la vio salir con una sonrisa a flor de piel, sus ojos eran como la de una gata apunto de devorar al mísero ratón, con un gesto de arrogancia y sin apartar los ojos azules de ella se saco la chaqueta y la tiro sobre la cama luego con el dedo índice le pidió que se acercara, la mujer por su parte se acerco con sigilo, fue abrazada, Por un par de bíceps, que le sacaron el aire, las bocas estaban apunto de unirse en un beso pero ella interpone su dedo índice entre ambas bocas, se separa, sonríe... baja las manos a sus pectorales y con habilidad sus dedos comienza a desabotonarle la camisa dejando expuesto el pecho del hombre donde ella deposita una serie de besos que hicieron que este se estremezca, cuando la camisa estuvo completamente abierta fue llevada hacia atrás con un fuerte tirón, como las mangas seguían abotonadas quedaron trabadas en los puños él protesto ante el inconveniente pero ella lo calló con un beso, que fue una exploración a la boca masculina, luego lo llevo hasta una silla cercana, sin decir y hacer nada se volvió a mirar de una forma diabólica, esto excitó aun mas al hombre y se notaba en lo ajustado de sus pantalones.

Lo dejo ahí parado junto a la silla con las mano atadas por su misma camisa, Sango se alejo de el para mirar su obra. Sin poder abrazarla Miroku vio a su amante acercarse nuevamente poner sus manos sobre su pecho y bajar lentamente mientras que susurraba las cosas que le quería hacer uso una vos dulces y melosa llena de sensualidad..luego beso el lóbulo de la oreja las manos vagaron hasta el pantalón los botones fueron abiertos uno a uno, cuando termino con el trabajo metódico, metió la mano femenina dentro de los bóxer negros, al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre en un tono ahogado, la diosa del sexo dejo el refugio de la virilidad masculina.

Llevo ambas manos a la cintura del pantalón y con un solo movimiento, bajo los pantalones y sus fuertes piernas quedaron expuestas. La Diosa...rodeo a su presa y ya estando a sus espaldas lo obligo a sentarse en la silla. Lo ato con su propia camisa a la parte posterior del asiento, ya sujeta la victima la música cambio sonó en los parlantes el tema de Nueve semanas y media, la Diosa comenzó a danzar de seducción, sus movimientos felinos y sensuales, provocaron estragos en la ya alterada respiración del hombre sujeto a la silla y ella comenzó a quitarse el TOP negro mientras danzaba.

La transparencia fue arrojada sobre el rostro del hombre de ojos azules, que soporto la tortura una y otra ves ella se acerco y retiro...cuando se pegaba a el mientras bailaba el sentía los pezones erectos de ella sobre su cara, luego una mano muy osada volvió a introducirse en el bóxer, sujetando su hombría, que palpito en las suaves manso expertas...

La sonrisa volvió a surgir...dejo de masajear la extensión masculina y se sentó en sus regazos, solo para que notara que debajo de su pequeña prenda de Sifón, no llevaba ropa interior. El aire salió de los pulmones de Miroku, el choque eléctrico fue demasiado para El...se desato como pudo, con movimientos rápidos la rodeo con sus brazo y tomo el control de la situación.

Levanto a Sango por el trasero, mientras que ella lo besaba posesivamente, fue una lucha de ver quien resistía más, pero en el instante en que el intento caminar hacia la cama, se enredo en el pantalón ambos rodaron al suelo...ella quedo sobre el...las carcajadas llenaron el lugar

Pero todo volvió a ser serio cuando la mujer se movió sobre su cuerpo rozando su intimidad en su bajo vientre, ella intento separase pero el se lo impidió poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza, la atrajo para volverla a besar...

Mejor vamos a la cama..no lo crees...?

Como quieras a mi no me molesta donde...mientras pueda tenerte...

Papito... por eso me gustas tanto...anda te ayudo con ese pantalón...

Diciendo esto bajo hasta los pies retiro los zapatos y luego el pantalón...ya libre Miroku salto sobre ella la levantó, ella rodeo su cintura con las piernas mientas que hacia los mismo en el cuello.

La deposito en la cama y fue su turno de devolver atenciones torturando a los senos, que aun están ocultos tras un hermoso sostén apartando ese estorbo, la boca succiono, mordió, devoró las turgentes montañas femeninas, las manos bajaron hasta el cierre de la pollera

La ultima prenda se aparto, ambos quedaron desnudos...se unieron en un beso cargado de deseo contenido por ese juego perverso del que participaron, la mano separo las piernas, la humedad de sus pliegues femeninos le decían que estaba tan lista para recibirlo así como el por penetrar en su ser, pero cuando la penetración estaba apunto ser realizada , ella tomo el control, con un movimiento rápido gira la posición y hace que el cuerpo de él quede nuevamente debajo de ella...

La unión fue realizada lenta y dolorosa, ella disfrutaba oírlo jadear pronunciando su nombre, con unos simples movimientos de sus caderas todo comenzó a girar alrededor se unieron a la danza más antigua del mundo

Gemidos, nombres...suspiros...gritos...llenaron la habitación... cargados de liberación

Continuara...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nota del autor :**

Angie: ejem.../... no me digan que querían mas..OxxxxO...ja ja aj espero no haber ofendido a nadie...pero bueno Sango hace su oficio...es buena..ja ja aj...bien sus opiniones si ?

Tengan en cuenta que es mi primar Lemon...no se como quedo a ver si les gusto


	4. PensamientosMirame

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen su dueña es la sensei Rumiko ( que pena Seshou-sama yo te quiero para mi TT)

Chispas...otro capitulo...como superare el anterior eso es un misterio U, creo que aun escucho los gemido..XD.( Sesshou: eres una pervertida ¬-¬)..ejem...dejemos eso que ya cierto youkai me esta acusando de pervertida ( como quieres que no lo diga aunque en verdad te quedo bien...¬/¬) que bueno eres amor gracias /...( Sesshou: apresúrate que no tiene mucho tiempo...¬.¬) Oo ..es verdad..jaja ja ja...Bien sigamos con esta historia...

Como de costumbre un agradecimiento especial a las personas que leen mis locuras

Aclaraciones:

":..."...pensamientos

(N/A)...algunos comentarios personales

**Te quiero con el Alma**

By angie

Capitulo Nº V: **pensamientos...Mirame...**

La lluvia caía copiosamente, la pareja caminaba lentamente, kagome se abrazaba a si misma, le encantaba caminar bajo la lluvia pero después de unos minutos comenzó a soplar un aire frió que hizo que se estremeciera.

Inuyasha no perdió detallé, de cómo se movía su figura bajo la copiosa lluvia, de pronto como si la realidad lo golpeara, recordó a su prometida y el momento en que decidió compartir su vida con ella

**Flash back de Inu...**

El lugar un hermoso restaurante en la zona céntrica de Buenos Aires, Inuyasha y Miroku llegaron juntos, el ingeniero saludo a todos sus amigos y por supuesto a su prometida, cuando se acerco a darle un beso, estornudo fuertemente

-Que te pusiste?

-Opium no te gusta...?

-Un poco fuerte...

Disimulando el asco que sintió se sentó frente a la mujer de su "vida", por su parte Miroku saludo a todos al tocarle saludar a Kykio, una sonrisa indiferente a la mujer con la que vivía su amigo saludo con desagrado que era mutuo

-Hola...

-Hola...

-Que bueno que están todos...es un día especial...espero que todos hayan traído su agenda...?

-De que hablas Inuyasha?

-6 de enero...

-6 de enero...que pasara ese día?

-Es nuestra fecha de casamiento...

-Inuyasha mi amor...- Kykio beso a su novio y susurró..- te amo

-Yo también...

Por su parte Miroku sintió que se le revolvía el estomago, puso los ojos en blanco y con renuencia acepto brindar por la felicidad de su amigo...

**Fin del Flash back de Inu**...

De vuelta bajo la lluvia, Inu apenado Inuyasha caminaba rumbo a lo que el sentía seria el trabajo de su vida... "su local"...pronto seria un Restaurante eso le agradaba y olvidando los recuerdos camino junto a la muchacha de cabello negro, que paresia estar sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

El ingeniero se sentía algo inseguro de lo que estaba por hacer, pero escucho la vos de su amigo, diciendo " vamos tigre solo es una Puta , que mas da...dale con todo..." ( N/A: ese Miroku pervertido...el porque la pasa bomba..XD) casi se carcajea pero se controlo, para no molestar a la joven, ya faltaba poco para llegar.

Por su parte Kagome, sentía esos remordimientos, no sabia el porque había aceptado acompañar a ese hombre, pero de pronto recordó el rencor de cada pelea con Kouga eso la enfureció...

**Flash back de Ka...**

Ella se encontraba amasando para hacer unas tartas, de pronto apareció Kouga con su disfraz de lucha...salto y la abrazo...

-Te quedo genial el arregló gracias Ka-chan...

-Que bueno que te gusto...¬¬

-veni no queres darle un besito al hombre relámpago?...

-No... salí de acá a ver si te mancho con harina no ves que estoy amasando?

-Pero a ver ahora que te pasa...¬¬?

-Que pasa?...que pasa? estoy harta de todo esto...¬¬

-No vas a empezar con eso de nuevo...

-NO VAMOS A TERMINAR...ESTOY CANSADA QUE ME DIGAS QUE TENGO QUE ESPERAR...ESTOY PODRIDA DE QUE PREFIUERAS LAS LUCHAS A ESTAR CONMIGO...¬¬

-No me digas eso...no ahora que estoy por pelear con el hombre lagarto...vamos ka-chan dame un abrazo...

-HACE DOS AÑOS...DOS AÑOS QUE ME PROMETISTE QUE HIRIAMOS A VIVIR JUNTOS Y YA VES ESTAMOS AQUÍ...COMO SIEMPRE EN LA NADA...¬¬

-No podemos discutirlo cuando regrese de la gira...

-NO...

-Vamos Ka-chan...

De pronto se escucho la música de las luchas una horda de chicos se colgó de la ventana vitoreando al Hombre relámpago...

Kouga saludo con entusiasmo y luego giro para ver a su novia, le beso la mejilla a las apurada, pidiéndole que guardara el secreto de su identidad...

-Nos vemos por favor no el digas a nadie quien esta debajo de este disfraz...es un secreto profesional...

-Si ...si...- respondió la pastelera algo frustrada, lo vio correr hasta la camioneta y subirse de ahí la saludo, ella levanto al mano y la despidió, la camioneta rodeada de chicos siguió su camino y ella se metió en la casa...

**Fin del Flash back de Ka...**

Kagome se paro en seco...reacciono ...ella estaba con kouga porque estaba bajo la lluvia con ese desconocido que la creía una puta...

-" Que carajos hago yo acá .?...debería estar en mi casa..."

-Te pasa algo? – pregunto el hombre de cabellera rubia

-He?..No me..me voy a mi casa...

-Porque?

-Porque si...

-Vamos..falta poquito para llegar...

-NO - en terca actitud se queda parada en medio de la calle desierta, el joven de ojos ámbar se acerca a ella y le susurra

-Vamos...ya estamos cerca, además no tenes frió?

Un estremecimiento confirma lo que el hombre sospechaba, simplemente sigue caminando confiando su suerte, ya que no sabia si la bella joven lo siguiese. Una brisa mas fuerte hizo que la lluvia pegara con más fuerza en le rostro empapado, suspirando, kagome siguió al ingeniero hasta una enorme puerta azul, que a su ves tenia una puerta mas pequeña por esta fue que el hombre dejo que ella entrara primero, la lluvia se descargo con fuerza, haciendo que el ruido sea ensordecedor, luego de un momento, la fuerza dela naturaleza fue disminuyendo. Kagome se quedo asombrada con lo bello del lugar..

-Y te gusta...?

-Me encanta...O.o

-Era un viejo restauran que estoy remodelando

-Es precioso...

Ella se en camino hacia un lugar que le llamo la atención, mientras que Inuyasha fue hasta el equipo de sonido y coloco una música suave que inundo el lugar...

Si verla ahí caminar por el local era mágico, la luz del exterior iluminaba tenuemente la figura femenina mientras que se deslizaba por el lugar, ella desde lejos sonreía al contemplar su trabajo eso le gusto mucho no pudo evitar seguirla a cada paso que daba

**_De un sueño profundo, despertaste hoy,  
la ultima lagrima, por tu cara rodó,  
lo que no fue, ya nunca será,  
cierra tus heridas, deja de llorar._**

Inuyasha la vio alejarse, contemplo su figura, su ropa estaba mojada y se adhería a su cuerpo marcando sus peligrosas curvas, cruzo los brazos sobre su fornido pecho, al igual que ella el estaba completamente mojado, pero en realidad no le importaba nada solo seguía la graciosa figura que con ojos brillantes y sonrisas le daba su aprobación

-" Es hermosa...Dios mío que hago acá?..."

Todo se borro de su mente al verla sonreír mientras admiraba una magnífica columna; La ve caminar y admirara cada rincón con detalle, la boca masculina marco una media sonrisa, ladeo la cabeza.

**_Abre los ojos, que ya sale el sol,  
abre tu alma, que llega el amor,  
un día cualquiera, en algún lugar  
tendrás otra oportunidad. _**

Por su parte Kagome trataba de concentrarse en la belleza del lugar, a gatas conseguía prestar atención, ya que podía sentir sobre ella la mirada de esos hermosos ojos dorados, cada vez que volteaba lo veía observarla verlo sonreír fue un placer inesperado que hizo latir su corazón aceleradamente...vio que se acercarse lentamente...

-" Dios mío que hago acá... ...pero es tan tan lindo..."

**_Abre los ojos, que ya sale el sol,  
abre tu alma, que llega el amor,  
un día cualquiera, en algún lugar  
tendrás otra oportunidad._ **

Ella se encontraba en el centro del local, al verla ahí parada, el no pudo evitar acercarse así que, fue junto a ella, tomo su mano y le pidió que lo siguiera con una vos ronca y suave

-venì por acá... te quiero mostrarte algo...

-Adonde vamos...?.

-SSShhhhhhhhh...

-Llegaron junto a una escalera y él le pide que suban por ella...

-subí...

-No...

-Vamos no tengas miedo...

-Bueno pero tu primero...

-De acuerdo...pero tene cuidado...

-Sí...

Mientras Inuyasha subía por las escaleras estaba muy pendiente de que ella también lo hiciera, la toma de la mano para ayudarla a subir a la plataforma superior...

**_La Gloria fue el beso, de una falsa mujer,  
quedaste en offside, y empezaste a perder,  
y los amigos, que la fama te dio,  
todo, todo, todo, desapareció. _**

Cuando la ayudo a subir quedaron uno frente al otro casi podían respirar el mismo aire tragando grueso, Inuyasha señalo hacia abajo; ella sigue las manos del hombre de ojos ámbar, cuando voltea ha ver, descubre un hermoso grabado en forma de brújula, que esta ubicado justamente en el centro del local que a su ves hacía de pista de baile. Las palabras de él llegaron a sus oídos como un susurro, rozando su mejilla...calentando a un mas la sangre...

Inuyasha no pudo evitar acercarse mas a esa delicada criatura, su perfume lo atraía como abeja a la miel...hablo con vos mas bien atragantada, como si su vida dependiera de lo que iba a decir ...baja los ojos hacia el grabado

-solo se puede apreciar desde acá...

-A si...?

-Si... podes estar a la derecha , a la izquierda e incluso sobre el, pero jamás logras verlo en toda su grandeza si no te alejas, yo soy...de las personas que creen que " la distancia es la única forma de acercarse"

-Aja...- ella cierra los ojos por un instante suspira calladamente

**-El centro de ese lugar se usa en momentos especiales, solo en los momentos en que se puede cambiar la dirección de una vida...**

Se quedaron mirándose por varios minutos, respirando el mismo aire...ambos querían decir algo pero solos e miraron a los ojos...fue ella quien hablo casi como transportada por las palabras de el...

**_Muy lentamente, se desenredó  
la telaraña, de tu canción,  
no se si fue magia,  
algo nuevo, para tu corazón_ **

-Te gusta la comida mediterránea?...Alcaparras, tomate aceite de oliva, quesito...un toque de Albaca...

-Suena rico...

-Algún...Día...te voy a Invitar a comer...

Mientras que decía la ultima palabra no pudo evitar que sus bocas se acercaran cada ves masy mas hasta que se unieron en un beso, fugas...pero que los dejo temblando a los dos...

El sintió que le quemaba el cuerpo, se incendio al instante, pero cuando quiso besarla nuevamente, ella lo detuvo preguntando lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza...

-El baño...?

-A bajo...- tartamudeo mas confundido que nunca

-Gracias...

Sin mas ella se dio la media vuelta y bajo las escaleras, él por su parte suspirando la siguió...

Continuara...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nota del autor 

Angie:; valla creo que me mataran..".sin no es así...pues...ja ja aj que buenas son ustedes...XD...si a mi me dejan ahí la mato a la autora...¬¬

Sesshou: no des ideas...¬¬

Angie: para que te tengo aquí..cuidame...

Inu: me puedo ir...

Angie: claro..estuviste muy bien ensaya par ala próxima y saludos a la peque...

Inu: ok...adiós...Idiota...¬¬

Seshou: idiota...mas idiota eres tu...grrrrr...¬¬

Ka: inuyasha no discutas con tu hermano..."

Inu: el empezó...gggrrrrrrrr...¬¬

Angie: son un par de niños...gracias Kagome por colaborar...

Ka: de nada, andando Inu-chan...te acompaño hasta la mitad de camino... ( se van con Inu)

Angie: que bien ...ahora escriban niños quiero saber que les paresio...Review Onegai...O

Lady Sesshoumaru ( los quiere Mucho)


	5. Cercania, verdad o mentira

Estos personajes no me pertenecen yo los utilizo para crear estas historia todos los derechos los tiene Sensei Rumiko (que lastima yo quería a Sesshou-sama para mi Y.Y)

**ESTE FIC TIENE ESCENAS EXPLICITAS o LEMON...SI ERES MENOR NO LO LEAS...(** se que lo leerán igual pero bueno cumplo con advertir...XD)...

Otra cosa este cap lo escribí enfermita así que las incoherencias se notan " ( Sesshou eso es normal en ti...¬¬)... a que te refieres..>. .? ( Sesshou: a las incoherencias...la perversión...que otra cosa...?...¬¬)...será mejor que te calles...¬¬... Jesus. ...Que tarde se me ha hecho veremos si consigo terminar el capitulo...aaahhhhh...que desastre...T.T ( Sesshou: deja de quejarte y termina eso mira que no tienes mucho tiempo...¬¬)... . ...ya voy ...no grites...las musas se van a espantar...¬¬ ( Sesshou: voy a traer algo de café , como vamos amaneceremos aquí...¬¬)...que malo...anda déjame tranquila ...bien ...aquí vamos a comenzar con el cap , pero antes agradezco a cada persona que se toma el tiempo de leer mis locuras...>- 

Bien una aclaraciones...

"..."..pensamientos

(N/A)comentarios personales del autor ósea yo...

bueno espero que disfruten de este capitulo...

**Te quiero con el Alma**

By Angie

**Capitulo anterior**

Mientras que decía la ultima palabra no pudo evitar que sus bocas se acercaran cada ves mas y mas hasta que se unieron en un beso, fugas...pero que los dejo temblando a los dos...

El sintió que le quemaba el cuerpo, se incendio al instante, pero cuando quiso besarla nuevamente, ella lo detuvo preguntando lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza...

- El baño...?

- A bajo...- tartamudeo mas confundido que nunca

- Gracias...

Sin mas ella se dio la media vuelta y bajo las escaleras, El por su parte suspirando la siguió...

**_Capitulo N VII Cercanía ,Verdad o Mentira?_**

La lluvia seguía golpeado los vidrios de la habitación del hotel, el estridente sonido del teléfono interrumpió el sueño reparador de los dos cuerpos que yacían sobre la amplia cama, renuente el hombre contesta

- Hola...¬¬

- disculpe señor...ya casi se termina el turno alquiler de la habitación...

- Pues...espere un momento...- cubriendo el auricular- mi reina...tienes algo que hacer?- la joven adormilada contesta

- No...hasta las 6 de la mañana...me tiene toda para ti...- surge una sonrisa seductora..mientras que sus osadas manos vagan por el amplio tórax masculino

- Mmm...espera me vengare por eso...- tragando grueso, para aguantar las sensaciones que le generaba los labios femeninos vagando más allá de su cintura, contesto el teléfono...- hola...- se mordió el labio para no gemir...(N/A: rayos esa Sango...O/o)

- Si ya se termino su tiempo...

- Bueno nos quedaremos hasta las 6 AM...O/o

- Bien señor enseguida ira alguien a cobrarle por la habitación...o prefiere arreglar su cuenta al salir...?

- O/o...no mejor ...cuando salga...

- Como ordené señor...

Al solucionar el asunto del teléfono, Miroku coloco el auricular con las manos temblorosas, su osada reina del sexo hacia gala de su majestuosa habilidad... llevándolo casi al clímax...

Satisfecha por su obra la diosa del sexo sonrió debajo de las mantas, al ver la prueba de la excitación de su compañero de juegos. Victoriosa se escabulle de los brazos masculinos que rogaban por mas, en medio de una carcajada la mujer de cabellera castaña huye al baño

- Oye van aquí...

- ja ja ja ...

- Debes terminar lo que empezarte...¬¬.- dijo el hombre con tono ofendido

- Que impacienté estas mi rey...- dijo la mujer desde el otro lado dela puerta- tengo algo para ti – agrego seductora...

- Que podrá ser...¬¬

el hombre de ojos azules tenia los brazos cruzados en su pecho como esperando que su diosa volviera, pero al escuchar ruido de agua correr, se levantó inmediatamente de la cama y abrió la puerta del baño solo para ver a su diosa rodeada de espuma, sonriendo como una sirena a punto de hechizar a un incauto...

- Pensé que me dejarías solita aquí...- el rostro femenino se tiño de una fingida tristeza...luego susurró...- ven ...

El incauto, fue seducido por la sirena, que inmediatamente se metió a la tina, y beso apasionado a la mujer de ojos chocolate

- Pero que ansioso estas...

- Tu tienes la culpa...

- Eso esta bien...ahora ...deja que estas manos expertas...hagan su trabajo tu solo relájate...

- Pero...aaaaaahhhhhhhh...no hagas eso...mmmm...sí ...has eso...mmm...mas...

Los suspiros llenaron el baño; mas cuando descontrolado Miroku tomo el control de la situación. Salió de la bañera chorreando agua con la diosa en brazos la llevo a la cama y desbordado por la pasión la hizo suya

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mientras la noche avanzaba vertiginosa y llena de pasión para unos todo lo contrario sucedía en el local en reforma, luego de bajar por la escalera, Kagome entro en el baño, mirándose al espejo reflexionaba en su actitud...

- "Que demonios hago?"...- de llévala mano a la boca – "como se me ocurrió besarlo...?...ahora que haré?...pensara que soy una puta?...T.T...no... debo decirle la verdad...pero me creerá?.." ...aaaahhhhh...no se que hacer... .

Un golpe en la puerta y la vos preocupada del joven la sacaron de sus pensamientos

- Te encuentras bien...?

- Si...ya salgo...O/o...

- Te sientes bien...?

- Si...o/O...

- Bueno preparare café...

- Gracias...

Con un suspiro el joven ingeniero se retira dela puerta del baño, sin saber a ciencia cierta que sentir, unos instantes antes no pensó ni siquiera recordó que estaba comprometido solo se dejo llevar por el fuego que sintió al ser rozado por esos labios suaves, aun tenia el corazón galopando en su pecho, llegó junto a la cafetera, la conecto y dejo que la maquina hiciera su trabajo mientras es se dejo llevar por al sensación dulce que sintió al besar a la joven de ojos chocolate.

- "No entiendo como demonios puede sentir estas cosas?...por que me deje llevar así?..aahhhhhh... no entiendo que me esta pasando...acaso no me interesas mas Kykio..."- meneando la cabeza para olvidar la idea, pero la duda se había introducido en su interior- "no se que hacer ella me gusta mucho... . "

La joven salió del baño peinándose sus largos cabellos con los dedos, su sentó en un silloncito improvisado, Inuyasha la vio sentarse llena de gracias realmente se preguntaba como resistir a la tentación que significaba aquella mujer...

Porque a pesar de que la razón le recordaba su compromiso...su cuerpo y tal vez su corazón gritaban otra cosas...(N/A: este Inu siempre es lo mismo la indecisión es su marca registrada...XD)

Kagome sonrió dulcemente aun con las mejillas algo sonrosadas, decidió hablar antes que su valor se extinguiera.

Inuyasha se aproximo con dos tasitas de café humeantes en una bandeja al igual que una pequeño recipiente que contenía azúcar, se detuvo frente a ella y aproxima la bandeja ella tomo el posillo de café y con una pequeña cuchara endulzo el liquido negro.

- Muchas gracias. o.o

- No hay porque...hace frió verdad? O/o

- Si...este yo quería decirte algo..

- Te escucho...- dijo el joven ingeniero muestras ocultaba su ansiedad ingiriendo el café

- Bueno...- sorbió el café caliente y se quemo la lengua - ...Auch...>. ...

- Que torpeza no te advertí que estaba caliente...-

Se apresuró a ponerse de pie y ya junto a ella le quito la taza de la mano y la coloca otra vez en la bandeja mientras sujeta la cara y la limpia la comisura de sus labios coral con una servilleta de papel

- Estas... bien..? – tartamudeo Inuyasha al detenerse y fijar sus ojos en los labios carnosos

- Si...soy muy inútil..perdón...>/ ...

Llevo su manos hasta la de el que aun sujetaba su mejilla, su intención era de quitarla de allí pero lo único que hizo fue posar su suave manos sobre la masculina; Ella fijo la vista en sus ojos tan atrayente y cálidos. Ella sabia que su atención estaba en su boca...y no supo que mas decir sus labios se movieron pero ningún sonido salió de ellos solo su aliento rozó otra ves la mejilla masculina

- La...culpa... fue... Mía...yo...debí ...decirte..que...

Con cada palabra que decía el joven de mirada ámbar se acercaba mas casi podía sentir el rosa de los labios, casi podía saborearlos la vio mover sus labios, sintió el calor de su aliento tocando su mejilla, todo se borró a su alrededor salvo esos labios que quería besar con desesperación...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En una calle lluviosa, un joven de ojos celestes y cabello recogido en una alta coleta, camina hacia un teléfono publico, metiendo la manos en sus bolsillos en busca de unas monedad...tarda un momento al colocarlas por las ranuras, marca el numero y espera...

-Hola Ka-chan?

-No kouga-chan...habla Amelia que pasa?

-O/o...perdóneme si la desperté pensé que Kagome aun estaría levantada...

-No te preocupes nene...se fue a cuidar a Sango-chan que no se sentía bien...

-Que?...

-Se quedo a dormir en lo de Sango, llámala ahí...

-Esta bien disculpe Amelia-sama

-Déjate de tonterías sabes que sos como mi hijo...llámala ahí a ver si se arreglan de una ves de acuerdo?

-Si ... buenas noches...

-Algo molesto con su novia, el joven de cabello negro, volvió a buscar monedas, cuando las consiguió marco el numero de Sango. Espero pero una maquina le contesto..

-Hola...

-_Hola quería hablar_...- comenzó a hablar pero se detuvo al escuchar que alguien reía-

_Ja ja jajaj...mi príncipe..._

-Estas equivocado..yo quería...- .otra ves se reían esto puso furioso a el hombre relámpago

-_Ja ja ja...tontito...esto es una grabación...Te comunicaste a la casa de la diosas Sango si quieres algún servicio por favor deja el mensaje...ya sabes que te llamare...Chuik...o_

-Mierda...- Suspirando espero la señal

-Deja tu mensaje después de la señal...PIP...

-Hola...mira...quería hablar con kagome...esta ahí verdad?- se corto la comunicación – maldita sea maquina de mierda...¬¬

Varias llamadas después...

-Ka-chan...ya no me quedan mas monedas...no seas mala y contesta...te extrañaba mucho...no puedo estar enojado contigo...no seas así contesta...no te das una idea de cómo se pusieron los chicos cuando les dije que dejaba la gira... no seas rencorosa...contesta...además perdí el combate...

La comunicación se corto, kouga miro al aparato con rencor, suspiro sabiendo que la joven de ojos chocolates era muy decidida y si no quería hablar con el era porque estaba realmente enojada, asi que con resignación y al no tener mas monedas decidió ir caminando hacia la casa de Sango, para hablar personalmente con su novia...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome cerro los ojos para recibir el beso de ese hombre que le atraía tanto, justo cuando sus labios se rozaron, ella suspiro con placer.

Inuyasha delineó los labios con su lengua en un gesto extremadamente sugestivo que jamás pensó tener solo se dejo llevar por el placer que sintió al rozar esos labios. Se sintió aun más excitado al escucharla suspirar, esa fue la señal para profundizar el beso introduzco la lengua, ella lo recibió practicante derretida contra su cuerpo

Cuando el beso se hizo más exigente, casi posesivo, ella rodeo el cuello del joven con sus brazos, mientras que él, se deleitaba con la sensación de su mano derecha en sus largos y húmedos cabellos azabache, mientras que su mano izquierda más osada vagaba sobre su busto.

De pronto un ruido los volvió a la realidad, aun medio aturdidos y en le limbo que crearon, Kagome no lograba dejar las sensaciones que le hizo sentir las manos vagando en su cuerpo.

Inuyasha fue el primero en reaccionar, al darse cuenta que el sonido era su celular, busco al maldito aparato que había quedado junto a la cafetera

-" porque carajo no lo apague...maldita se que estúpido soy...¬¬"

Kagome lo vio separarse de ella, he ir hasta la mesa lateral, el ruido de la lluvia aun era persistente, así que suspirando volvió a sentarse en le sillón a que regrese el hombre que le provocó las sensaciones más bellas que ella recordaba haber tenido jamás...

El tomo el maldito aparato, se dio cuenta que el numero era el de Kykio, eso lo volvió a la realidad... leyó el mensaje de texto que le había enviado su PROMETIDA

-" Amor...mis padres llegaran la semana que viene, diviértete con tu amigo no olvides que te amo...KYKIO.."

El joven se sintió muy culpable por lo que aun sentía, suspirando giro para decirle al la joven que ya todo había terminado, pero al verla aun sonrojada mirando por la ventana no supo realmente que hacer.

Kagome tomo el control de su respiración al verlo llegar junto a ella, ya con la mente mas clara decidió que era hora de decir la verdad...

-Todo bien..?

pregunto solicita, cosa que incomodo aun más al joven de ojos ámbar

-Si...este mira yo...

comenzó a decir el, aun no sabia que le iba a decir, pero fue interrumpido por la joven

-Que bueno que no era nada...bien...yo quería decirte la verdad de todo esto.../

-De que estas hablando?

-Bueno ahí algo que quiero decirte – tomo aire para decir todo de una vez

-Te escucho...

-Veras...yo no soy una puta...

-Que?

-Yo no trabajo de eso...es que mi amiga Sango...bueno ella si trabaja de eso ...bueno ella iba atraer otra amiga..que le fallo entonces me pidió a mi que la acompañara...ella me dijo que solo tendría que tomar un café y después nos íbamos es que yo...

-Y te encontraste que era otra cosa

-No piense mal de Sango...ella no es mala solo que a veces hace ese tipo de cosas cuando le gusta mucho un hombre...bueno ...y u amigo le gusta mucho...

-Mmm...Y si no trabajas de eso que haces...?

-A bueno yo trabajo de pastelera ...tengo mi propio negocio allí cerca de la cancha de boca..es humilde pero es mío /

-Ya veo asi que Pastelera...?

-Sip...si queres algún día podrías pasar para conocerlo...

-Me encantaría...

-Sabes porque te digo esto – el joven meneo la cabeza – es que yo odio las mentiras, es mejor si somos amigos no te párese...?

-Si claro – el joven trago grueso apenas si escucho la pregunta la segunda ves que escucho su nombre reacciono...- me decías..?

-Y vos que haces...?

-A bueno como ya te dije estoy remodelando este lugar...me gusta mucho la zona pienso hacer un Restaurante aquí...

-La verdad es hermoso...

-Gracias...- el joven de ojos ámbar...dudo un instante pero luego pregunto lo que tanto le intrigaba...- y decime tenes novio?

-Si...bueno no... .

-Y como esta eso...Si o No?

-Ja ja ja... Es que tenia...me palié...y Vos?

El Ingeniero se quedo acorralado, decía la verdad o mentía...evaluó la situación, si decía la verdad, seguro ella se alejaría, pero si mentía y se enteraba también la perdería, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al tomar conciencia que de ambas formas la perdería, decidió por la mentira, y sin pensarlo las palabras se formaron en su boca

-No... no tengo...

-Que bien...O/o...perdón no debo decir eso...

-Esta bien no te preocupes...quieres otro café?

-Si claro.../

Inuyasha fue por mas café, mientras kagome se asomaba a la ventana, ya no llovía no tenia excusa para quedarse lo cual era una pena, ese hombre le gustaba mucho, pero sabia que si esto continuaba así, terminaría haciendo algo que no debía, así que junto sus cosas antes de que las sensaciones tomaran control de ella, y ocultaran la razón.

El la vio parada con su cartera en la mano, frunció el ceño extrañado

-Que pasa?

-Me tengo que ir...

-Pero porque...?

-Debo hacerlo...comprendes verdad?

-Creo que si...espera te llevo...

-No...

-Pero porque...esta lloviendo

-No ya no ...me tomo un taxi y ya...

-De verdad no quieres que te lleve

-No Gracias por todo

La joven de cabello negro se dirigió a la puerta, Inuyasha camino para detenerla de pronto sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, el temor de no volverla a ver se hizo latente

-Espera...

-No estabien...nos vemos pronto...

La joven desapareció por la puerta cundo el quiso salir tras ella el celular sonó persistente así que tuvo que contestar...

-Hola – gruño

-No te estas divirtiendo querido?

-Kykio?

-Quién mas la reina de Saba?

-Necesitas algo?

-No solo preguntarte si tardaras mucho?... es que ya me voy a dormir ..

-No ya voy a casa...pero no me esperes...pasare por el local antes...

-Bueno nos vemos...cuídate..

-Si...

-Inu...?

-Dime?

-No olvides que te amo...

-Yo Igual...

Cerro la llamada, casi frustrado consigo mismo, como fue capas de mentirle a su prometida, y también a esa chica no tenia ni idea que estaba pasando frustrado, se sentó donde aun sintió el perfumé de Opiun que dejo la mujer de ojos tan bellos y tranquilos sonrió a su pesar al recordar los besos que se dieron...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En otra parte dela ciudad una mujer era castigada duramente

-Papi me quieres volver loca...

-Te lo mereces...

-Me gusta cuando eres perverso...mmmmmm

-Pues esto te gustara mas entonces...

-Aahhhhhhh...Miro...mmmmm...

Se mordió el labio para reprimir sensaciones, no le iba dar el placer de escucharla gritar este era un juego de voluntad que ella pensaba ganar

Miroku , la vio arquear la cadera, ofreciendo con generosidad su cuerpo, para ser torturado, sus labios y lengua ansioso vagaban por las peligrosas cuervas pero aun no la escuchaba gritar, y eso lo incitaba a ser mas osado

-Prepárate primor...que será algo que no olvidaras...

Continuara...

Xxxxxxxxxx

Nota del autor

Angie : ja ja ja ( risa nerviosa...)...pues que creen son casi las 2 am...debo irme a dormir...ja ja ja...no me maten Xx..( angie escucha canción fúnebre...T.T)

Sesshou: a dormir...¬¬

Angie: ya voy...por cierto espero comentarios...

Sesshou: ya deja esa maquina y andando...¬¬

Ya voy...bueno lso dejos Review Onegai...XD..me voy antes que me maten...

**Lady Sesshoumaru ( aclaro que este capitulo lo escribí por la madrugada los comentarios están sujetos a mi locura incrementados por el insomnio...")**

**Los quiere...XD**


	6. El tiempo sigue Adelante

Estos personajes no me pertenecen yo los utilizo para crear estas historia todos los derechos los tiene Sensei Rumiko (que lastima yo quería a Sesshou-sama para mi Y.Y)

**ESTE FIC TIENE ESCENAS EXPLICITAS o LEMON...SI ERES MENOR NO LO LEAS...(** se que lo leerán igual pero bueno cumplo con advertir...XD)...

Cuanto retrazo...TT...mil disculpas..esta musas no quieren comportar...( Sess: si no te apresuras el comandante te quitara la PC...¬¬)...es cierto T.T...( Sess: deja de hacer eso y concéntrate...¬¬)...no me regañes... . ... bueno mejor me dejos de quejas y comienzo de una buena vez con la historia. ( Sess: eso es lo mejor que has dicho...¬¬)...ya silencio...¬¬...ejem...bien a la historia pues...espero que les guste...

Agradezco desde ya cada palabra de aliento que me envían mil gracias... o

Unas aclaraciones...

"..."...pensamientos

(N/A)..notas o comentarios personales...

**Te quiero con el alma...**

By Angie

_**Capitulo anterior**_

-Papi me quieres volver loca...

-Te lo mereces...

-Me gusta cuando eres perverso...mmmmmm

-Pues esto te gustara mas entonces...

-Aahhhhhhh...Miro...mmmmm...

Se mordió el labio para reprimir sensaciones, no le iba dar el placer de escucharla gritar este era un juego de voluntad que ella pensaba ganar

Miroku , la vio arquear la cadera, ofreciendo con generosidad su cuerpo, para ser torturado, sus labios y lengua ansioso vagaban por las peligrosas cuervas pero aun no la escuchaba gritar, y eso lo incitaba a ser mas osado

Prepárate primor...que será algo que no olvidaras...

**Capitulo N IX : _El tiempo sigue Adelante_**

El Peugeot 504 se detuvo frente la casa humilde del la boca; una exuberante mujer bajo de este y se acomodo un poco la ropa luego sonrió picaramente hombre al volante, dando vueltas frente al auto se paro junto ala ventana del conductor y metiendo la mitad del cuerpo por la ventanilla, tomo el rostro de su amante y lo beso de una manera atrevida y sugestiva, el hombre no pudo evitar que sus manos osadas vagarán por los firmes pechos..casi sin aliento se separo de el y le sugirió que no siguieran...

-Mmm...papi..acaso no te alcanzó con lo que hicimos...

-Tu comenzaste...además...aun no son las 6...

La sonrisa seductora ya conocida se instalo en la cara varonil. y jalándola de la cintura la metió adentro del auto, la mujer riendo se acomodo sobre las piernas y rodeo el cuello del hombre de ojos azules, el por su parte comenzó a acariciarla vagando por su cuerpo

-Mm.m...se supone que debo trabajar...

-tu dijiste que eras toda amia hasta las 6...y eso será dentro de 15 minutos...

-Ja ja ja ja...travieso bandido...dime que podrás hacer en 15 minutos...

-Muchas cosas mi diosa...je je je je je...ahora veras...

El asiento del auto se reclino haciendo que la pareja quedara bien pegada mientras se besaban apasionadamente

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

el taxi circulaba por las húmedas calles dentro de él, una joven se debatía si había hecho lo correcto o no...

-"Espero que me allá creído...es lindo...me gustaría volver a verlo...pero tal vez ...no le interese...y si no me creyó...T.T..si piensa que le mentí...pero que tontería que me importa a mi lo el piense de mi..quizás no vuelva a verlo...TT.."

la vos del taxistas llamó su atención y la saco de los pensamientos...

-Señorita estamos llegando...

-A si ...muchas gracias...

de pronto el corazón de la joven comenzó a latir con fuerza, al ver sentado en la vereda se encontraba Kouga

-Que demonios hace aquí...por favor señor sigue adelante no se detenga..

-Lo que usted diga señorita...

El auto sigo adelante y al pasar la joven noto que su ex-novio se encontraba durmiendo en la vereda...

- " Que carajos hace Kouga aquí? "

pensó kagome al llegara a la esquina ordeno que el taxista se detuviera

-Aquí en la esquina por favor..

-Si...

-Cuánto le debo..?

-5 pesos..

-Tenga quédese con el cambio

-Gracias...

El taxi se alejo, y la joven de cabello negro se acercó a una ventana, y comenzó a llamar a su amiga...

-Sango...estas dormida Sango...despierta...

La muchacha de cabello castaño se asoma por la ventana

-Que pasa Ka-chan?

-Como que pasa me quedo a dormir con vos...acaso lo olvidaste...¬¬

-Bueno entra por la puerta a que venís...?

-Es que esta Kouga durmiendo en la vereda...

-Mierda y yo con un cliente...- piensa unsegundo - espera un momento...

Kagome la vio moverse por el bacón luego extendió una escalera algo maltratada, y le hace señales para que suba...la joven de cabello negro aspira profundo y comienza a subir la escalera...mientras que Sango se mete un instante y luego sale nuevamente para informarle que su padre y madre se acercan, caminando por la otra calle...

-Nena apúrate viene tus viejos...

-Que ...O.O?

-Si ahí viene...

-Mierda...

-Tene cuidado no te vallas a caer...

-Ahora me cuidas el culo... por tu culpa estoy metida en este quilombo...¬¬

-Bueno che... ya te pedí disculpas...

-Mira te voy a matar, si salgo bien de esta...¬¬

-Apúrate metete al baño yo despido a mi cliente...

-Estas loca...si salen cuando mi viejo esta en la puerta que hacemos..?

-Carajo no pensé en eso...lo haré salir por aquí

-Y si se cae?

-No importa...ja ja ja...metete el baño no tardan el llamar..

-Si-...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la calle se desarrollaba otro encuentro, diferente, el hombre mayor y robusto pateo el pie del joven dormido, en la puerta de calle

-Kouga que te paso te dejaron afuera?

-Buenos días...si...o/O

-Ja ja ja ja...es brava la nena verdad...

-Si...

-Mi hija no tiene remedio...

-No se preocupe Don se manejar a su hija

-Ya me va a escuchar...¬¬

-Pero viejo...no quiero que discutas...

-Pero mira lo que le hizo a Kouga-chan?... no tiene vergüenza y con lo bueno que es con ella...¬¬

-Vamos viejo ...llama para que veamos como sigue Sango...

El señor a regañadientes llama y aparece una joven envuelta en una bata bostezando...

-Pero sango que haces levantada? No te sentías mal?..

-Si Señora pero ya estoy mejor ...Ka-chan me cuida bien...pasen por favor...

-Donde esta mi hija?...- pregunto el hombre mayor

-Fue al baño creo que estaba dando una ducha...voy por ella...

Sango camina despacio hasta las escaleras que dan a las habitaciones...de una de las puertas sale Kagome envuelta en una gran toalla

-Tus padres vinieron por ti Kagome

-Que bien...ahora voy

grita desdele pasillo para que la oigan todos la respuesta, luegovolvió de inmediato junto a las personas mayores y el joven...

-Aquí te esperamos...

-Sssiiii

Una mano la detiene, kagome ve a su amiga extrañada...

-Que?

-La pintura..pareces una puta...

-Que pelótuda...- susurra- vos me pintaste así...¬¬

-Ja ja aj...te divertiste?

-Luego hablamos de eso...

Algo colorada la chica de cabello negro se mete de nuevo al baño para salir con su ropa y desmaquillada, le da los buenos días a sus padres y un frió saludo a su ex, cuando se despide de su amiga, ella le hace prometer que vendrá a hablar con ella en cuento se desocupe, así las cuatro personas se alejan de la casa de la diosas ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El amanecer llega un locutor sin dormir se presenta en la estación de radio, a pesar de sus cansancio cuando la luz roja marca que están en el Aire , todo geto de cansancio se borra...

_-Buenos días extraña ciudad, el calor nos agobia y castiga, y a pesar de todo, sigue habiendo gente enamorada...aquí un tema dedicado para Kohako departe de Letty..._

La música comienza a sonar así como el transcurso del tiempo...la vida sigue su curso. El tiempo paso como una canción a veces alegres o tras triste, movida y calmada...

Inuyasha no pudo evitar los recuerdos que invadían su mente una y otra vez, y eso lo llevo.. a estar cerca de los lugares donde con ella había caminado... en uno de sus tantos paseos termino viendo cuadros de artistas bohemios en el colorido caminito...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

En el mismo momento, en la cárcel de Caseros un reo era liberado, era joven de apenas 18 años, había estado en el bote durante largos 8 meses. Su cabello era largo sujetado con una coleta, sus ojos marrones eran iguales a los de la exuberante mujer que los espera en la vereda de enfrente.

El muchacho sonrió complacido al verla, camino con las manos en los bolsillos de sus gastado pantalón, la mujer lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, besos su frente y caminaron juntos hasta el automóvil blanco que los espera.

La conversación era una mezcla de preocupación y chiste, muy común entre hermanos...

-Por fin Pelotudo...

-Por fin hermana estas contenta...?...

-Claro...vamos

-Si...

Después de un viaje de bromas, se los ve llegar al barrio, mientras Sango abre la puerta para que su pequeño hermano Kohaku entre, hace una pregunta en tono de broma que deja medio sorprendido la joven.

-Y te cuidaste el culo, cuando estabas ahí dentro...?

-Yo...si...y vos?

-No se...que te digo..la verdad o la invento ...ja jaja jaXD

-Ja ja ja...tenes razón...mejor no averiguar...ja jajaXD

Ya dentro de la casa, en un pequeño patio, esperaba a los recién llegados una mesa lista con una cerveza y dos vaso...

-Brindemos... que te párese?

-Claro...

Sango sirve la espumante bebida, y toman con mucho placer, deja su vaso y le quita de la mano el de su hermano. Agarra una oreja y tira con fuerza de ella...

-Escúchame bien nenito...

-Hay...--

-Como amiga soy buena...pero...

-Perdón...

-Que sea la ultima vez que tengo que andar tras tuyo...al próxima vez... ahí te quedas...me escuchaste.?..mejor aandar derechito...quedo claro...¬¬?

-Si...ya entendí...>.

-Bueno...ahora...anda báñate..que tenes una baranda a perro muerto...

Con una buena palmada en el trasero, deja libre a su hermano y la diosas del sexo sonríe complacida...

-Ya voy..- cuando estaba por entrar a la habiatacion se voltea y desde la puerta llama a su hermana...- Sango..

-Que?

-Gracias...

De inmediato se metio adentro del cuarto,dejando a su hermana con una leve esperanza , que quizas esta vez...si seria la ultima...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En una casa cercana, las cosas también se tornaban algo bélicas, la pareja se encontraba en franca discusión; mientras ella intentaba amasar algunas galletitas, él la perseguía por toda la casa tratando de aclarar la situación, con cada palabra que cruzaban el tono iba aumentando...

-Vamos Ka-chan...se buena...que tal si vamos al cine?

-No...

-Vamos el sábado...Si?

-Te dije que no...necesito tiempo...

-Tiempo?...para que?

-Para pensar...

-Y yo que papel juego?

-Te pido tiempo están difícil de entender...¬¬?

-Estas cansada de mi verdad?

-No entendes nada...¬¬

-AHORA SOY UNA BESTIA...

La joven se movía nerviosamente por la cocina, seguida por el joven de ojos celestes quien la incitaba a seguir discutiendo...

-CONTESTAME...¬¬

Ella lo ignora el tono, camina algo nerviosa hasta la heladera saca un paquete de manteca, en su rostro se veía rastros de harina al igual que sus manos, volvió a la mesa y siguió atacando a la masa como si fuera un enemigo...las palabras de frustración de Kouga, no se hicieron esperar..

-Hay alguien mas verdad...¬¬?

-No se de que carajo estas hablando...¬¬?

-Mira Kagome...yo puedo ser un Cuadrado ...y no entiendo muchas cosas...pero no SOY BOLUDO...¬¬

-PORQUE NO TE VAS A LA MIERDA...¬¬

Harta de la discusión, suspende su trabajo y sale de la cocina, pero el joven la sigue, por las escaleras.

Todas las escenas fue observada por los padres de kagome, quienes se habían escondido tras de una ventana que daba a la cocina...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de varios días una llamada, vuelve al distraído Ingeniero a la realidad...

-Hola...

-Hola Inuyasha...soy Sango me recuerdas...?

-Sango?

-La amiga de Miroku...en el bar..me recuerdas...?

-Pues...

-Yo estaba con Kagome...

-Kagome...O/o...este...si...ya te recuerdo...

-Je je je je...seguro que si...

-Que necesitabas...? o/o

- Bueno yo le pedí a Miroku, que te hablara...

-Sobre que?

-Necesitaba que le des trabajo a mi hermano...

-Haa...si...el .menciono algo

-Bueno ...que me decir?...hay algo de trabajo algo para mi hermanito?

-Si mándamelo...algo voy a encontrar...tenes la dirección?

-Si ...Miroku..me la dio... y...Inuyasha...Muchas gracias ...

-No hay de que...

-Chau..y nuevamente mil gracias...

-Chau...De nada...

Al colgar el teléfono, Inuyasha se quedo con la extraña sensación, ya que el recuerdo de Kagome volvió a el como un suspiro de aire fresco..., sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse la dulce mirada que tanto le gustaba...pero no pudo se llevo la mano a sus labios aun saboreaba el beso... en ese momento es solicitado por algunos obreros...así que corrió para ver que quería..olvidando por el momento a esa exuberante mujer...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miroku hacia una pausa, mientras la música sonaba, el operador le anuncio una llamada, este la tomo

-Bueno...

-Hola mi rey...

Enderezándose de golpe Miroku traga grueso, y las manos le sudan...era raro en él, que se excitara con tan solo escuchar la vos de una mujer...pero esta en especial... Siempre lo tomaba por sorpresa..

-Estas ahí mi rey.?..hola?

-Si..aquí estoy mi reina...

-Que bueno oirte...

- Para que soy bueno...Que necesitas?

-Eres bueno para muchas cosas...pero...Solo te llamaba para agradecerte...

.Agradecerme...o.O?

-Sí por la ayudita...

-...

-Acabo de hablar con tu amigoel ingeniero...y me dijo que Kohaku podía ir a ver el trabajo...

-Ah...por eso...

-Que pasa lindo...algún problema?

-No..nada... pensé que era para decirme que me necesitabas, y que no podías vivir sin mi...

-Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja...mi lindo y sexy hombre de ojos azules...sabes que estar en la cama contigo es algo que me fascina..- uso una vos extremadamente seductora- me dejas exhausta cuando nos vemos- seoyó una risa ronca del otro lado de la línea-... dame tiempo para recuperarme y te prometo una recompensa por ayudar a mi hermanito...

-Eso suena bien...cuando...?

-Ja ja ja ...estas ansioso papi...mmm...que te párese...esta noche... .

-Perfecto...

-Mmmm...muero por besar esa hermosa piel tienes un delicioso sabor...mmm...

-...o/o...no empieces...porque iré a buscarte ahora...

-ja ja ja aj...bueno ya me voy...debo ...a visarle a mi hermanito...y de nuevo gracia Papi..chuiq...chuiq...

-Guarda esos ardientes labios para esta noche...jejejeje...nos vemos primor...

-ja jajajaj...te lo agradeceré con creces...

-Eso espero...Chau

-Chau

La comunicación se corto, y la luz del operador anunciando que pronto estaría en el aire, se interrumpió el placer ...había que trabajar

_**-Bueno queridos amigos...aquí de nuevo..su amigo de las mañanas informales...calentando sus oídos...ahora...quisiera dedicar el próximo tema a una Diosa...**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la Radios sonaba el tema Sango sonreía sin decir nada, la llegada de su hermano atrajo su atención, el joven bostezó perezosamente y se sentó en la mesa del patio ella camino hacia él para darle la buena noticia...

-Tengo novedades para ti...hermanito...

-Dime...

-Tienes que ir a esta dirección ahí te presentas..y dices que vas departe de Miroku...

-Un nuevo galán...ja jaja

-Silencio es importante...¬¬

-Ok...

-Bien debes buscar al Ingeniero, Inuyasha Leiva, y dile lo que te dije...de acuerdo?

-Si...

-Escúchame pendejo...mejor que no te mandes ninguna cagada...me oíste?...¬¬

-Si te oí no grites...¬¬

-Solo quiero que esta vez funcione...porque no voy a volver a ayudarte...¬¬

-Si eso ya me lo dijiste...

-Mejor que hallas escuchado..no voy a ayudarte si te mandas alguna pelotudes como es tu costumbre...¬¬

-Si..si...ya te dije que lo prometo..Que más queres...¬¬?

-Que la cumplas tarado..ahora...decime...me acompañas con unos mates...

-Si me muero de hambre...

Continuara...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nota del Autor:**

Angie: bueno se que tal ves no es muy interesante, pero es parte de la historia, espero que les guste...por cierto ...agradezco a cada uno de los que leen esto...Sinceramente...necesito saber si les gusta...espero sus Review Onegai...

Sess: tengo hambre...¬¬

Inu: ya me puedo ir?

Kagome: yo te acompaño..

Kouga: deja que la bestia valla solo...vamos al cine...

Inu: tu cállate...perro sarnoso...¬¬

Kouga: a quien le dices sarnoso...BESTIA...¬¬?

Inu: A TI...¬¬

Angie: clama chicos...n.n"

Sess: a fuera molestos tengo que comer...¬¬ ( los echa a todos)

Angie: creo que eso no es muy cortes...pero bueno que quieres comer?

Sess. Pizza...¬¬

Angie: de acuerdo...Pizza te haré...bueno chicos...Angie debe cocinar..espero sus comentarios...y no se olviden que los quiero mucho...

Lady Sesshoumaru...


	7. Trabajo, Regalo cita?

KYA!...cuanto tiempo que no escribo nada sobre este Fic..espero no se hallan olvidado de esta historia, y dedicada a mis pacientes lectores que saben esperarme...besos a cada uno de ellos pro seguir leyendo las demencias temporales que tengo...(Sess: andando pequeña, es taradísimo..) no tanto amor...espera ya termino...bien sin mas preámbulos aquí el siguiente cap de esta linda historia

Capitulo anterior

Escúchame pendejo...mejor que no te mandes ninguna cagada...me oíste?...¬¬

Si te oí no grites...¬¬

Solo quiero que esta vez funcione...porque no voy a volver a ayudarte...

Si eso ya me lo dijiste...

Mejor que hallas escuchado..no voy a ayudarte si te mandas alguna pelotudes como es tu costumbre...¬¬

Si..si...ya te dije que lo prometo..Que más queres...¬¬?

Que la cumplas tarado..ahora...decime...me acompañas con unos mates...

Si me muero de hambre...

**Te quiero con el Alma**

By Angie

Capitulo N XI: Trabajo, Regalo.( cita?)

Al día siguiente algo temprano para Kohaku , fue levantado por una sonriente Sango que con un mate en mano lo apresuraba para que valla a ver ese trabajo..

-Levántate dormilón tienes que ir a ver el trabajo que te conseguí...

-Voy mañana...-el joven de cabello castaño se volvió a tapar con las sabanas- déjame dormir...

Con un bufido de frustración la diosa, dejo el mate en la pequeña mesa de luz y jalo de la oreja del muchacho dormilón...

-Te vas a levantar de inmediato pendejo de mierda y vas hacer lo que te digo...¬¬

-HAY!...Que te pasa?..casi me arrancas al oreja..- dijo el joven tomando la mano de su hermana para evitar que siga jalando – Ya voy ..espera ..espera... . 

-Levántate te espero en la cocina tiene 30 minutos si no estas allí, vendré a buscarte y te daré una buena lección para que aprendas responsabilidad...¬¬

-Ya voy...- bostezando el hermano menor se levanto de la cama y camino hasta el cuarto de baño..desde allí comento en vos alta..- Que paso el tipo de anoche no te trato bien que te desquitas conmigo?...ji ji ji..- el semblante de la mujer se puso serio - o talvez... los descubrió su mujer...ja ja ja ja ja- un jabón voló por el aire y golpeo de lleno la mandíbula del atrevido muchacho-QUE TE PASA...? no te bancas una joda?...

sin decir nada la joven de agraciadas curvas, se dirige a la cocina, mientras ceba unos mates, los recuerdos de lo vivido la noche anterior invaden su mente haciéndole erizar la piel...

Flash Back...

El cuerpo femenino exhausto y bañado por una fina capa de sudor yace junto a la anatomía masculina que se encuentran en las mismas condiciones, ambos tiene los ojos cerrados y sus reparación entrecortada, el desgaste físico era grande y tardaron varios minutos en recuperar el aliento , él rompió el placido silencio

-Vamos linda...no me digas que ya te cánsate?- pegunto seductoramente la voz masculina

-Claro que no ...pero digamos que a ti te pasa algo... que quieres demostrar...?- sugirió ella sin abrir sus párpados

-A mi..?..- los ojos azules se abrieron con mesura

-No me digas que estas celoso? – en la boca femenina se formo una media sonrisa picara – Ya comprendo te supiste celoso...ji ji...de verdad papi...esto es una sorpresa...

-No se de que estas hablando...- dijo algo molesto el locutor sentándose en al borde de la cama

-Vamos...Miro..no me hagas escenitas..ya sabes como soy...y de que trabajo...antes no te importo...porque ahora si...?

-Yo no estoy celoso...- el se levantó y movió su bien formado cuerpo hacia el baño, a la diosas se le acelero el pulso al ver cada músculo al ritmo de sus pasos...así que decidió seguirlo y averiguar que el pasaba... al entrar al baño lo vio bajo la ducha sin dudarlo se metió bajo el flujo de agua una vez mojada abrazo por la espalda posando sus cremosos senos en cada omoplatos oyó a su amante contener el aliento y con voz seductora le preguntó en su oído que le sucedía

-A ver mi Rey dime que cosa te molesto...?

-mm...nena no hagas eso no me puedo concentrar en lo que hablamos...- el cuerpo de Miroku se erizo por un nuevo contacto

-No se a que te refieres..- dijo ella mientras hacia mas fuerte el abrazo, con su lengua jugaba con el lóbulo de la oreja ( N/A: WOW!..que profesional..XD)- anda Mi rey dime que te pasa?..Acaso te aburres conmigo?- los largos dedos femeninos comenzaron a vagar por los pectorales luego bajaron al siguiente nivel y dibujaron las marcadas línea del abdomen masculinos dirigiéndose a una zona mas sensible bajo su ingle.

Cuando Miroku Sintió las tibias manos atrapando su Hombría , no pudo contenerse mas, todo lo que había pensado decir o hacer volaron de sus mente, lo único que sentía era la necesidad de hacerla suya en ese momento...(N/A: Por kami que osada me volví al escribir XD)

-Bueno me vas a decir o no..? – pregunto ella aun dándole su masaje personal y dedicado jugando el juego de la seducción como mejor sabia ...el solo gruño y giro para tomarla con sus fuertes brazos y presionarla a su pecho devorando con ansiedad la boca femenina

Fin del Flash back

Sango se encontraba sentada frente a la pequeña mesas con el mate a medio camino, con la mirada perdida , tan ajena a todo que su hermano se quedo mirándola por un rato antes de aproximarse y quitarle el mate de la mano diciéndole

-Valla que debes a verla pasado bien...

-Oye enano de donde sacas eso? – dijo al asombrada diosa al ver a su pequeño hermano sonreírle picadamente

-Bueno...será por que suspiraste, varias veces y te pusiste colorada, además de eso el mate se enfrió en tus manos y ni cuenta te diste...- al devolverle el mate cargado agrego – y decime Che...conozco al hombre que tiene a " **_la Diosas de la seducción_**" suspirando por el?

-No se de donde sacas esas cosa de verdad te gusta hablar idioteces...

-Como digas Diosas..pero sabes...Una cosas?...

-Que? –dijo ella desde la cocina

-Te queda bien...ese tipo te hace bien..deberías conservarlo...- al ver que su hermano no decía nada agrego – No lo arruines esta vez...Tu eres linda y además debes pensar en tu futuro...déjate querer hermana – mirando las manecillas del reloj en al pared se despide de ella con un bezo en la mejilla y dice – ya quiero conocer a ese tal Miroku...

-Como sabes que suspiro por el...?

-Porque soy menor que tu..pero no soy tonto...-desde al puerta agrega...- nos vemos hermanita...ha y se me olvido decirte que mientras suspirabas repetías su nombre..- haciendo una imitación de su hermana prosiguió- "**_Hay Miroku..Miroku que voy hacer contigo"_**...jajajaja...estas pérdida hermanita...

-Ven aquí enano de mierda me las pagaras...¬¬ - Grito la joven de cabello castaño pero solo obtuvo como contestación una sonora carcajada de su hermano

-------------------------------------------

Inuyasha conversaba con uno de sus empleados, sobre unas columnas que debía reforzar.

-Mira Hogo necesito que lo hagas bien recuerda que esa biga es de soporte es importante..- la voz del ingeniero era firme y decidida, el joven de cabello negro y ondulado prestaba mucha atención

-Si Ingeniero no se preocupe...

-Bien...- dijo el joven de ojos ámbar mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el recién llegado...- en que puedo ayudarte..

-Hola mi nombre es Kohaku Martino

-Mucho gusto Inuyasha Leiva - le estrechó la mano con firmeza- dime que necesitas?

-Bueno ..vengo de parte de Miroku

-Tu eres el hermano de Sango verdad?.

-Si señor- mira con atención el equipo de audio y agrega – que Lindo equipo tiene

-Gracias...a ver decime que sabes hacer?

-si te soy sinceró nada...

-Bueno mira anda con Lito – señala a un hombre mayor – el te pondrá a trabajar

-Gracias señor...

Las Horas pasaron y al llegar las 6 de la tarde, el Joven ingeniero se acerco a Kohaku que se encontraba lijando unas maderas.

-Ya son las 6, todos se fueron...

-Es que quería terminar esto antes de irme ..-dijo el joven de ojos marrones

-Bien- de sus bolsillos saca las llaves del local y se las arroja –no te quedes hasta muy tarde ok..

-Claro- dijo Kohaku recogiendo atrapando las llaves en el aire

-Ante que me olvide, vos ves a Kagome?

-Si ..es amiga de mi hermana..

-Dale esto de mi parte...

El joven toma las laminas y ve como su jefe se retira del lugar

--------------------------------------

Sango y Kagome conversada animadamente, sobre la noche anterior que habían pasado

-Mira Sango, si ese tipo te hace sentir tan bien...porque carajo no queres volver a verlo?

-Se que lo voy a arruinar ...- toma su mate y vuelve a afirmar –Siempre lo hago, mejor cortarla ahora yo con mi vida y el bueno ...no soy importante nada para el ...ya dejemos eso...- sonrió la joven y pregunto- y voz supiste algo del lindo ese con el que te quedaste...?

-**N**o me cambien el tema...¬¬

-...sabes que siempre arruino todo...el oficio lo llevo en el alma..así que déjate de joder y no evadas la pregunta

-Yo no evado nada...el tipo no apareció ni llamo...

-Que raro hubiera jurado que tenia onda con vos ...

-Que hace la Gilada...? –pregunto el recién llegado

-Hola Kohaku..como estas...?- ve que el joven le extiende unas laminas- Y esto?

-Te las manda el ingeniero- ,ira a su hermana y sonríe – me das un mate?

-Hola pendejo – saludo la hermana mayor mientras se ponía de pie, y sin previo a viso comienza revisarle el bolso

-Que haces?...-Cuidándote- encuentra en el interior del bolso un sin fin de CD de música- y esto?

-Se los pedí prestado al ingeniero...

-y desde cuando escuchas música clásica vos?..y porque tenes estas llaves?

-El jefe me las presto..para que terminara un trabajo

-Escúchame bien pendejo de mierda no vas a arruinar todo de nuevo pro ser un raterito de cuarta, dame esto- le quítale bolso – que voy a devolverlo de inmediato...- lo empuja – anda a bañarte antes que te cague a patadas...-mira a su amiga que sonríe mientras mira las laminas – y vos que tenes?

-No lo puedo creer, mira esto San... – le muestra las laminas donde se puede apreciar varios dibujos de ella, uno con la lluvia cayendo , otro sonriendo, otro con la mirada melancólica -no es un divino

-Son hermosos...

-verdad que si...

-Como se lo vas a agradecer?

-No se...- mira los dibujos, y luego la mano de su amiga que sostiene el bolso y las llaves – dame yo llevo las cosas al local...

-Buena idea amiga...

la joven se pone de pie y sale a la calle toma un taxi, y después de 10 minutos llega al lugar, ve los avances del lugar, luego coloca los Cd en su lugar y sobre el tablero de diseño una nota con el nombre de Inuyasha en ella, sonríe y se retira del lugar.

-----------------------------------------------------

-**_Buenos días amigos...aquí su amigo para acompañarlos durante las siguientes horas que tal si vemos el pronostico del clima., valla queridos amigos será un día súper caluroso con temperaturas que sobrepasaran los 38 grados...que verano que verano...ahora un poco de música para relajarnos..._** –cuando sierra la transmisión ve a su amigo llegar lleno de pánico apoya la carta sobre el vidrio donde se puede leer claramente

**Cena mañana 9 de la noche **...

En un momento de recesó Miroku acompaña a su desesperado amigo a un pequeño bar

-Cual es el problema?

-Mañana llegan los padres de Kykio, para arreglar los detalles de la boda

-No te hagas problema algo se me va a ocurrir – sonriendo Miroku apura el café – te dejo debo volver al laburo

Fin del capitulo...

--------------------------------------------------

Nota del Autor:

Angie: bueno pequeños no es mucho pero es lo que conseguí publicar, espero me extrañen como yo lo hago...y ya saben comentarios y demás escriban, para que me vuelva a inspirar...nos vemos...

Sess: vamos es tarde aun hay mucho que hacer...¬¬

Angie: lo se amor...gracias y no olviden que Angie los quiere mucho


End file.
